Boku no VOCALOID
by XxJigoku-no-HanaxX
Summary: Voca-World and Earth are two different dimensions. After putting the Judgement Chain on Kuroro, Kurapika's memories were erased and she became a Vocaloid! What happen when she met Kuroro on Earth again? (AU, KuroroxFem!Pika, OOC) Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I finally made a serious Hunter x Hunter fan fiction. Tee-hee! Previously I wrote a Humor/Parody and it's in Bahasa Indonesia.  
**

**By the way, about the cover image, it's my hand-drawing. It's been a long time since I saw Kuroro, so I'm so sorry if the picture is nothing like him. And I'm really sorry if Kurapika is more like Kagamine Rin rather than Kurapika.**

**Secondly, I'm an Indonesian, so I'm really sorry if there are lots of grammatical errors and such. I'm not using Word which there is a Spelling and Grammar Check. It's currently on error so I'm typing directly on the site. If you found any errors, please tell me!**

**Thirdly, even though the story looked like a crossover, I'm not going to put this into the crossover section.  
**

**Ara, I'm such a blabbermouth. Let the story begin!**

* * *

"Master! Master!" called a green-haired girl to a man.

"What is it, Miku-chan?" answered Master.

"Are you really going to make me a brother and a sister?"

"Of course, Miku! You've been protesting to me about being a Vocaloid 2 alone, right? Now, you won't be alone anymore."

Master then concentrated on the program he's working on. He's thinking about a twin. If he succeeded, then he will have three Vocaloids. Master smiled as he thought about the twins' name.

Hmmmm... Kagami? Ah, it sounded okay. Twins are like a mirror, right? So Kagami would be perfect. He just have to improve it...

"Miku-chan."

"Yes, Master?"

"How about your siblings' names are Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin?"

"It sounded perfect! Kyaaaaaahh, I can't wait to be called 'Onee-chan'!"

"Ah! It's done!"

Master and Miku walked to the first twin. A boy with tied yellow hair and a sailor costume. He opens his eyes and saw Miku and Master.

"Hello, there. Can you understand me?" asked Master with a smile. The boy nodded.

"Try speaking!" said Miku in excitement.

"Like... this...?" the boy said awkwardly.

"He's perfect! Your name is Kagamine Len. Now, we only have to wait for your twin sister, Kagamine Rin. She'll be done in any seconds..."

Suddenly...

"**_System Error. System Error. System _****_Error._**"

Master's eyes widened as he hears this. He quickly ran towards the body of Kagamine Rin.

"Master...? What's wrong?" asked Miku.

"No! No No NO! This can't be happening! She cannot fail!" screamed Master in panic. He shook Rin's body, but she won't budge. Finally, Master stopped his futile action to revive Rin.

"Len-kun..."

"Yes, Master?"

"I'm sorry... But I don't think that you will have a twin sister. And Miku-chan... I'm sorry, but I don't think that you will have a younger sister today."

They both silenced until Master went to the portal that separates Voca-World and Earth.

"Master? Where are you going?" asked Miku.

"Cooling my head for a while..." he answered.

Miku sighed. His Master always went to the human world whenever he's depressed.

* * *

"First, you are forbidden to use Nen. Second..."

Kurapika hesitated for a while. Her scarlet eyes are glowing ever since she caught Kuroro. Though, as furious as she is, she still hesitated whether she have to kill the Spider's head or not.

'_Am I sure about this?_' she asked to himself. '_If I eliminate the boss, the Spider will fall apart. That was the whole idea. But... the Spider can still can move without a head. The leader isn't absolute. If necessary, the group is willing to abandon its leader. That is the nature of Genei Ryodan...! I can kill their leader, but that won't cripple them! Is there... any alternative...?! Is there some kind of a miracle that can get me out of this bind?!_'

She thought and thought, but doesn't seem to found the answer. '_There isn't... I can think of nothing... Yes... I think this is the only option... Right now, this is what I should do. I must get Gon and Killua back! They are my top priority! I don't want to lose any more friends...!_'

"Second, you may not contact any member of the Ryodan!" Kurapika finally said. "Those are the two conditions. And to make sure that you obey them, I will use my Judgement Chain on your leader. Is this acceptable, Pakunoda?"

"Okay..." said the big-busted woman. And so, Kurapika put his Judgement Chain on Kuroro's heart. Kuroro flinched upon this.

Then, Kurapika averted his eyes to Pakunoda. "You are next, Pakunoda..."

* * *

Kurapika walked out from the air-ship. She felt exhausted. In fact, _very_ exhausted. Well, she's on her Emperor Time state for quite a long time.

What she don't know is that a man is looking towards her. And that man is the very man who Miku and Len call 'Master'.

'_She's really similar to Rin-chan!_' he thought. '_If I can make her to lose his memory, maybe I can make a second Kagamine Rin! But wait, I guess I'm being too selfish now. If I do that, what about her friends here? But I really wanted to make a twin sister for Len-kun! And I can't make a copy of Rin since all of my data of her have disappeared. What should I do...?_'

Even though Master is on a quite far distance with Kurapika, he could still sees that Kurapika is very exhausted.

'_I can make her to fall unconscious and take her to Voca-World before her friends noticed. And in this world, I can use Nen to enhance my feet... Alright, here goes nothing..._'

Master used Nen to run towards Kurapika, make her unconscious, and take her to Voca-World.

Senritsu was the first to notice this. But when she turned her head to the blond-haired Kuruta, she has already been taken. "Kurapika!" the Music Hunter called.

Gon, Killua and Leorio turned their heads.

"_Doushitano, _Senritsu-san?" asked Gon.

"It's Kurapika! She's gone!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Leorio.

"How?!" asked Killua.

"I don't know! All I know is that I heard another heartbeat approaching us. But when I turned my head, a man is holding her and then disappeared! I can't hear his or Kurapika's heartbeat anymore!"

"Eh?! They disappeared without a trace?!"

"Could it be one of the Spiders...?"

"I don't know!"

Leorio clenched his fists. "_Kuso_!"

* * *

**A/N: Ohohohohoho~ That's all for chapter 1~! Ohohohohoh~ *swinging Kikyo's fan towards herself* **

**Oh yeah, I won't be naming the chapters since I'm too darn lazy to think about it.**

**Doushitano? = What's wrong?**

**Kuso = Shit**

**About Master, I only saw him once in Scissorsloid. But I didn't see his face.**

**Well, next chapter; Kurapika will be introduced to the Vocaloids! Wait for it!**

**Oh, by the way, I'm slow on update so don't hope that you will get another chapter in a short time.**

**Bye! Review please! Even if it's a flame, it's okay! My gas stove is broken anyway! :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**

* * *

Both Miku and Len watched the still sleeping Kurapika with excite.

"She's very similar to Rin..." informed Miku.

"I've said that before, Miku," said Master.

"Are you really going to replace Rin with her?" asked Len.

Master nodded and said, "I have erased all her memories of her past. But maybe she can retrieve all her memories back if she really wants to. Let's just hope that she's not wishing really hard for her memories."

Len poked Kurapika's cheek with curiosity, making the blonde Kuruta awake.

Kurapika blinked several times and then massaged her right temple. "Uurgh..."

Master took a deep breath before saying, "Rin, are you all right?"

"Rin...? Is that my name?" asked Kurapika.

"Of course it is. Kagamine Rin. That's your full name. Don't you remember?"

Kurapika—or should I say, Rin, shook her head.

"My, you must have a terrible amnesia after you lost your conscious when singing that song with Len-kun."

"Len-kun? Who's that?"

"He's your twin, my dear! This is Miku, your older sister, and I'm your creator. Call me Master."

"All right Master."

"Now, do you have something to ask?"

"Yes, I have. Master, you said that I lost my concsious when I was singing a song. What song is that?"

Master gulped. He shouldn't offer her to ask a question. Now, he has to think of a song title.

"It's… Uuuhhh…" Master panicked even more when Rin gave him an intense stare. "It's… Revolution ~Green is the Enemy~. Yeah! It's Revolution ~Green is the Enemy~!"

Miku sweat-dropped upon the song title. The 'Green' must be referring to her since she has leek-green hair.

"Okay, I think I'm better now. I'm going to sing that song with Len now," said Rin while she got down from the bed.

"EEEEHHH! _MATTE_!" stopped Master. Kurapika looked confused and asked, "What's wrong, Master?"

"It's just that I think the lyrics are ugly! I'm going to change it! For the mean time, I need you to wear this!" said Master while giving Rin a sleeveless sailor-costume, a black short pants, pair of black boots, a bandana with a large ribbon, and a pair of headphones.

Rin took those clothes and asked, "Where can I change clothes?"

"Just change your clothes over there, Rin-chan."

"Okay."

After Rin has gone, Miku and Len drowned Master with words.

"So, that's my first song?" asked Len.

"_Kimi wa hidoi yo,_ Master! How come Len-kun and Rin-chan's first song is about me being their enemy?!"

"Calm down, Miku-chan. I can't think of any song besides that. And Len-kun, of course that's your first song. I've mentioned it to Rin, didn't I? Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to write a song."

-**Time skips, 6 years later** -

"_As long as I can be with you, __  
my world will keep on expanding.  
Almost like an angel's wings,  
will my heart also take off?_

_As long as I can be with you, __  
even my digital heart will start to throb.  
Almost like a quantum wind,  
my heart will start to sway."_

Miku clapped her hands after Len and Rin finished singing Electric Angel. "That was amazing, you two!" she complimented.

"Thank you, Miku onee-chan," answered Rin.

A purple-haired man came to them. "That was awesome! Amazing! Extraordinary! Super—"

BANG!

The man fell unconscious after a pink-haired girl hit him with a frozen tuna. "Shut up, Gakupo. You are really irritating!" said Megurine Luka, another Vocaloid, while holding her tuna.

"Luka, don't be so mean to Gakupo!" said a brunette. Her name is Meiko.

"I agree with Meiko," said a blue-haired man, Kaito, while eating his ice-cream.

"Yeah, Luka. After all, it's all right, Gakupo was just complimenting us," added Len.

"Uuurrgh…" muttered Kamui Gakupo after he woke up.

Master smiled seeing them. After that incident with Rin, he made another Vocaloids. Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi Megpoid, Yowane Haku, Akita Neru, Mayu, Aoki Lapis, Galaco, SeeU, IA, Miki, Lily and many others more. Not to mention their genderbends and UTAUloid.

Everything seems fine with the improvement…

"Nee, Master."

Master turned his head to Len and Rin.

"Can we go to the beach for a while?" asked Rin.

"What for?"

"Just a little something we need to do," answered Len. Master said, "All right. But be back. I've prepared a new song for you two."

Len smiled. "Come on, Rin!" he said while dragging Rin by her hand.

* * *

"Len-kun, you've prepared the paper, bottle, and pen, right?" asked Rin.

"Yup!" Len took the things Rin described from his pocket.

Rin sighed. "Actually I don't believe in this nonsense. How can writing your wish in a paper then put in a bottle and drift it away on the sea can make it come true?"

"If you don't believe in it, then don't do it. You're here only to accompany me." Len wrote something on the paper. Rin tried to peek but then Len hides the paper behind his back. "Don't peek. You might shred it to pieces," said Len. Rin pouted and crossed her hands. Len continue to write his wish. Then he put it on the bottle and drifts it on the sea.

"What do you wish for?" asked Rin.

"For your chest to be bigger."

Rin's cheek blushed in embarrassment. "BAKA!" she shouted as she pulls Len's hair in frustration.

"O-ouch! That hurts! I'm just kidding!"

"Then what is your real wish?!"

"For Rin-chan to be forever happy."

Rin's cheek blushed again. "You don't have to make a wish like that, you know," she said. (**A/N: This was based from the prologue of Regret Message. I cried watching that.**)

Len only smiled and said, "Let's go home. It's already getting quite late."

He grabbed Rin's hand and started to walk home. Suddenly there was a voice from his headphones saying, "_You want her to be happy? Then you can't be with her…_"

Then, his grip on Rin's hand felt hollow. "Rin-chan?" he called as he turned his head. But Rin is gone…

* * *

A man with black-hair is sitting in a building that once his troupe used to assemble. That man, Kuroro Lucifer, has searched 6 years for an exorcist or a nen-remover. But none can remove the chain that has been placed in his heart. Whenever he touched his chest, his mind traveled to 6 years ago, when Kurapika placed the Judgment Chain on him. He still can remember her blonde hair, her earring that she wears only on her left ear, and those eyes… those beautiful scarlet-eyes that are filled with hatred.

But suddenly, his mind traveled to 2 years ago. When he met that irritating lady…

-**Flashback**-

_Kuroro looked to the mansion he was standing before. It was dark, creepy, and mysterious. And also, big mansions like this usually have some guards or at least a large fence guarding it, but this one is only guarded by the forest. Well, what do you expect? It's a Witch's mansion after all._

_Why Kuroro visits a Witch, you ask? Well, that's because this Witch can remove nen also. At least that's what he heard._

_Kuroro knocked the mansion's door. No answer. He was going to knock once more when there's a click on the door and a maid with cream-colored hair peeked out._

_"I'm here to see Aikawa," he stated. The maid only blinked and opened the door even more to let Kuroro to enter. Then, she walked away and made a gesture to follow her. 'Can this girl talk?' wandered Kuroro._

_They stopped in front of a door and the maid opened it. After Kuroro stepped in, she closed it._

_In the middle of the room is a purple-haired girl, sitting with her legs crossed in a sofa. And standing behind her is a silver-haired butler that reminds Kuroro of one of Kurapika's friend, except that this butler has yellow eyes instead of blue._

_"Welcome, Kuroro Lucilfer…" the girl said while extending her right hand to Kuroro. "I am Aikawa. You have a request for me, don't you? Come, sit beside me."_

_Kuroro did what she ordered. Then, Aikawa poured a brown liquid from a teapot to her cup. "Tea?" she offered._

_"No, thank you."_

_"Shame. Mao's tea tastes good, you know." The butler smiled and said, "Thank you for the compliment, Aikawa-sama."_

_After drinking the tea, Aikawa said, "So, what request is it, dear?"_

_"A chain is placed in my heart, a nen chain. I heard you can remove nen."_

_"Ah, yes, I can remove it. But there's one thing you need to do if you want me to remove that chain."_

_"What is it?"_

_Aikawa smirked naughtily. "You have to sleep with me for tonight. And you have to keep me not to fall asleep~ I believe we'll have a pleasant night, eh?" she said while holding Kuroro's chin. Kuroro pushed away her hand from his chin and about to leave when suddenly she cackled maniacally. "Oh, come on! I was just joking!" she said in the middle of her cackle._

_"Stop joking around…"_

_"Or what? You're going to kill me? It's useless; Mao and Blanche will kill you first."_

_"Blanche?"_

_"Oh, she's the maid who guides you to this room. She's standing behind the door right now. Now, back to the topic; you want to have the nen chain in your heart to be removed, right? Sorry dear, but I can't do it."_

_Kuroro silenced._

_"Well, actually I can, but I don't want to do it."_

_Kuroro clenched his fists, trying to suppress his anger._

_"Besides, if I'm the one who remove it, it'll be painful. I suggest the other way."_

_"The other way?"_

_"Yup, you have to gain the love from the girl who was born for music!"_

_"Love…?" Kuroro whispered the word._

_"Yes, love. Is there something wrong with it? It should be easy for you humans to make someone to fall in love, eh?"_

_"But what if I don't love her?"_

_"Just dump her and hurt her feelings when your heart is already free, simple as that. It should be easy for a man like you."_

_Kuroro stood up and walk away from the room as he said, "_Arigatou_."_

_Aikawa only smiled and shook her head._

-**End of flashback**-

Kuroro sighed as he remembered how irritating she is. That Witch…

He snapped as he heard a crashing sound from the glass ceiling. '_What the hell…?_' he thought. Kuroro saw a person is lying on the ground. How did that person fell to the glass ceiling?

It turned out to be a girl with short blonde hair, a sailor costume, a pair of headphones, and a large ribbon on her head. Is she cosplaying or something?

He turned the girl's body to see her face. When he already did, he was speechless. Kurapika?! Who knows that the girl who just fell is the same girl who killed two of the Ryodan members and placed a nen chain in his heart?

What should Kuroro do? She's injured pretty badly from the impact. If he leaves her to die… That seems to be a good idea. Wait, scratch that. Kuroro just remembered that if she dies, the nen might get stronger. So, there's no option besides taking care of her wounds, right?

Kuroro grunted and he carried the girl he assumed to be Kurapika to his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Yosh! Finally! It's longer than the previous one. That's great then…**

**Killua: It's only 2.151 words, idiot.**

**Me: For me, 2.151 is already long. And don't call me an idiot!**

**Hisoka: That's right. It's not nice to call the author 'idiot'.**

**Me: Aaaaahh… Thanks, Hisoka!**

**Kurapika: Since when Hisoka befriended the author?**

**Gon: Beats me, Kurapika.**

**Hisoka: Ringo-chan~! *pedo face: ON***

**Me: Kurapika-kun~! *psycho face: ON***

**Kurapika and Gon: Awh, damn it!**

**Killua: *shook his head* Poor Gon and Kurapika. By the way, if you're looking the music videos for Revolution ~Green is the Enemy~, Regret Message, and Electric Angel, it's on XxJigoku-no-HanaxX's profile. But she owns neither. Oh, and review, okay? *winks his left eye* (Female readers: KYAAAAA! KILLUA-SAMA'S WINK IS SO HOT!)  
**

**Me: No, his wink isn't hot. *got smashed by Killua's FG***


End file.
